Curse
by Minamoto Asagi
Summary: (Post OVA series) 3 years after Alucard returned from killing off all his souls, a curse comes back to bite him in his ass—a curse he could have, but did not eliminate. May contain OOC elements and OC x OC, slight AxS. Rated T for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Hellsing fanfic, and I'm sure there will be OOC elements with Alucard and Integra, maybe Seras. I'll try my best to capture their personalities, hopefully.

**Disclaimers:** **I don't own any of the Hellsing characters! I only own my OCs. Warning: May contain OOC elements and vulgarities/swears.**

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: When there's calm, something's terribly wrong**

The still silence signifies peace, except when you have a vampire who returned after 30 years, scaring your soldiers, blasting holes in walls and pestering you for missions to kill ghouls, which you certainly don't have any at the moment.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, currently 55 years old, is still as healthy as when she was 22, not counting the obvious wrinkles on her face and other signs of her aging well—too well for her own good.

Nobody would've thought Alucard will be silent these past few days. He must be up to something, she was sure. Releasing a breath of smoke from her half-finished cigar, she called for her new butler after the loss of Walter.

The new, young and handsome butler entered the office after knocking on the door twice. As he bowed politely and respectfully, his black fringe fell and covered his left eye. "What can I do for you today, sir?"

"William, what are the vampires doing?" She questioned, lacing her gloved fingers together as she leaned forward to give a sharp stare.

William Curtis, the fearless butler, tilts his head to a side, "I'm very sure they are still sleeping, sir."

Integra raised an eyebrow, "What about Alucard?"

The man flashed an assuring smile, "Yes, he is resting in his chambers."

Maybe it was her old age. She is totally being paranoid, but again, who wouldn't be? At least, with that sadistic, smirking asshole of a vampire lurking in her mansion grounds, nobody will think he'd behave… for once.

30 years… it has been 30 years since he disappeared. She still remembered how Seras would repeatedly assure with that full-blast grin that he's coming back. Apparently it was because she kept calling out for him, for 30 years.

And then a sudden explosion shook the whole mansion; her tea spilt across her white paperwork, staining them brown. She grumbled under her breath, snapping the cigar between two fingers, "I knew something was going to happen!"

* * *

Somewhere in the mansion, someone nearly shot his toe instead of the paper target. Somewhere in the mansion, someone banged her head against the lid of her coffin, and somewhere in the mansion, a certain elder vampire sighed.

* * *

The soldiers rushed out with SMGs in their hands, ready to shoot at whoever—whatever just destroyed part of the stone wall near the metal gates of the entrance. Seras stood beside William, who was grimacing at the fact his employer would want a proper explanation to this.

The debris slowly cleared, revealing a figure rubbing the back of his neck, wincing while cursing whoever just "flung him all the way here". It was a young boy, in his late teens, his short hair was blood red, as if it was soaked in blood for too long, and his eyes were brilliant purple.

"Oh, pardon my intrusion." He chirped as if nothing happened as he stood from the rubbles and stepped forward with a small bow. "Is Alucard here?"

The name mentioned riled up the ranks. Seras was blinking with wide eyes, "You're looking for Master?"

The red haired boy looked stunned for a second there before a look of detest flashed through his cute face, "Wow, so he got himself _another_ fledgling."

As soon as the maleficent glare appeared, it disappeared and replaced with another smile. "Yes, I'm looking for Alucard," He gave a thoughtful look, "or rather, Vlad—"

WHAM! A gloved fist collided into his chin from below. Before he could react properly, the same fist grabbed his neck in attempt to crush his windpipe. Slowly, and ever so majestically, the eerily red clad vampire emerged from the ground, a sinister grin splitting his face.

The red haired boy growled at the elder with unmasked hate, "That hurts, you damned old geezer!"

The way he addressed the monster stupefied all the onlookers, and they knew the monster would kill that boy a thousand times over just for the sake of doing it.

But he did not.

"What a fierce greeting." Alucard cackled, sending shivers down Seras's spine. Had her master ever showed that much of sick pleasure just from 'greeting' someone? From death match, yes, but a mere greeting? No way.

"Have you decided to come crawling back to me, you snivelling coward?"

The roux lets out a loud and ferocious growl as his purple eyes glowed bright orange-red, just like Alucard's. "Let go, you traitor!" With a swift kick, he broke off the red-clad vampire's arm, kicking his shoulder before doing a backflip.

Landing on the ground a few feet away, the boy tore off the torn arm still holding onto his neck and crushed it within his palm, which dissipated into shadows. He then massaged his bruised throat.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"Why, do pray tell, have you come back then?" Alucard questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow, his dismembered arm growing out without a scratch. "Isn't it to repent for running away that time like a loser you are, Theodore?"

Theodore levelled a death glare before he snorted, "You're the loser, Alucard. If only you didn't lose to Abraham, nothing of that would've happened."

Instead of bringing out his guns like he would've with anyone, Alucard merely folded his arms and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Oh?"

Sighing, Theodore shook his head, "I should've known you wouldn't give a damn."

"That is for me to decide." The eldest vampire became displeased, "That aside, you're as cheeky as ever, you ingrate."

The red-haired vampire scowled at that, but didn't retort, "I only came to bring you some bad news." He waggled a finger for the elder vampire to come closer, in which he complied without hesitation, surprisingly.

Alucard bent down slightly and Theodore sighed again, "After you people destroyed that insane Major and his crew, I went around their facilities to look for _her_."

Alucard stood at his full height and grinned sardonically, "So?"

Theodore folded his arms, "She wasn't anywhere, but I'm sure she escaped by herself." He then looked at Seras with a grim face, "You got yourself a new fledgling."

Seras caught that look, and was more curious than offended. After all, it was unlike Alucard to be so sentimental.

"What about it?" Alucard was slightly unnerved (thought he wouldn't admit it aloud) that Theodore would give his attention to his Police Girl.

"Nothing, really." The roux shrugged before shoving the vampire in his shoulder hard enough for him to take a few steps back, "Just remember to keep her locked up so that she doesn't gets kidnapped like Mina did."

Seras blinked. _Mina?_

Now _that_ sparked his anger. With a snarl, Alucard swung his arm, backhanding Theodore in his face, sending him into the wall far right.

Theodore did another backflip in mid-air before he landed vertically on the stone wall, his crushed face sizzling back to its normal state. But instead of cursing at him as before, he merely laughed out loud, "Well, well, have your impatience run out?"

Alucard pulled out his Jackal and shot a bullet in a split second. Though Seras saw the bullet, she knew she can only barely avoid that. The said bullet split into two before it even reached a meter from his face and embedded into the walls beside him.

The red-clad vampire only clicked his tongue in annoyance. He totally forgot about Theodore's specialization in quick draw of his long swords. Only now did he remember that the speed was as fast as him drawing his gun and shooting a bullet in the past. And now, the speed most probably exceeds that of his quick gun draw.

"The main point is, Alucard, _her_ primary purpose is almost 100% to reunite with you." Theodore chuckled, "That's why you have to keep watch of your little fledgling there so _she_ doesn't get jealous."

With that, the roux wraps himself in his shadows before disappearing, leaving only his infuriating laughter.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Question of the day: Can you guess who Theodore is? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I was busy with school stuff: y'know, projects and projects and- ugh, whatever.

I present to you the second chapter!

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of Hellsing characters, but I do own mine. Warning: Might contain OOC elements and mild swears/vulgarities.**

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2: A snippet of **_**them**_

As a vampire who lived a little over 400 years, Theodore should not be capable of dreaming, but he is.

This particular nightmare kept haunting him for as long as his unlife offers. Mina Harker was a woman, a kind and odd one. She was never perturbed by the fact that Theodore was a Halfling before he lost his human life and was saved by Alucard.

Even though Alucard showered the vampiress with all his attention and affection—if he had any in the first place—Mina was never complacent. She always tried to get on Theodore's good side, but he never allowed that to happen.

That night when the No-Life King Alucard lost to Abraham Van Hellsing, the Major and Doc took advantage of the turmoil and kidnapped Mina. They did not know that Theodore was also Alucard's blood.

* * *

"_Theodore, live on for Alucard's sake. Stay by his side."_

* * *

She was smiling like some fool. She was never bothered by the fact that Alucard abandoned them. It traumatized him. That smile haunted him. Guilt was something he should never feel, he'd never do anything wrong.

Except he couldn't save her from being tortured by that insane Doc. Till now, he still wonder if it was the right thing to do when he escaped from that laboratory, leaving Mina there. He thought Alucard would save her.

"_So?"_ That cold response froze him, literally.

"_Y-You need to save her! I—"_

"_Pitiful piece of trash. You did not spend any effort saving her, yet you came back crawling to my feet, begging me to save her? Disappear from my sight now, worthless dog."_

It wasn't as if he didn't try to save her. It wasn't as if he didn't _want_ to save her. He was too powerless—weak, pitiful.

* * *

**Isn't that why he threw away his pride as a vampire from the blood of the No-life King?**

* * *

"_Fuh—"_ _Theodore released a breath, as if all the burden flew off his shoulders. He got on to his feet, a sadistic smirk plastered across his face, "Oh well. I don't care anymore. If you're not going to care, why should I?"_

The face Alucard had was exceptionally hilarious. He hadn't expect that pitiful, little, worthless piece of shit he'd ignored ever since he picked him up, would actually talk back in that conceited and sardonic manner.

_Theodore's smirk immediately disappeared into a disgusted—truly disgusted—snarl. "Just live the rest of your unlife and rot here for all I care, Alucard. I will disappear as you wish." _

He hadn't bothered calling him 'Master' like a cute foolish pet he was. He requested to be freed, and thus became an independent vampire, a true nosferatu that strolled the night as if his backyard.

…He _would've_ became a complete nosferatu—if not for that blasted nightmare haunting him like some mad woman clinging her old love. After all, nosferatu are not supposed to dream.

* * *

Theodore opened his eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of his blood tears trailing down his cheeks. He sighed melancholically.

"Not again." He sat up, frowning.

"Theo." The roux glanced to the side, seeing a woman kneeling on a knee beside him. He wondered when she'd been there.

When she reached out to wipe his tears, he turned his head slightly, "Leave it."

A look of sadness flashed across her poker face before she nodded expressionlessly. Theodore knew she was just caring, but after that nightmare, being cared for is just frightening.

"Marian, what's the situation?" He asked with another melancholic sigh.

The woman, Marian, has long, wavy hair that flowed gently in the small breeze blowing, her bright red eyes unblinking. She was wearing an olive coloured great coat and a military cap that resembled greatly with Hans Gunsche's. In fact, they were retrieved from his room back when he left their nest with the Major.

* * *

She was waiting, and waiting, for him to come back, until she met Theodore who informed her of his death. Being a lycanthrope, a loyal member of the family loved by her older brother, and a heartbroken twin younger sister, she was devastated, angry, and she hated the vampiress that stole him from her.

Marian Gunsche was grateful to the elder vampire who didn't seem to mind her being unable to speak human language. After all, they were wolves. Beasts don't behave like humans.

* * *

"_Come with me. Fulfil your resentment when the time comes. Until then, I will teach you everything you need to know."_

* * *

Those words saved her. Someone cared for her. And if that's the case, she will remain loyal until he didn't need her. It was always something Hans taught her.

"Marian?" Theodore stared into her bright red orbs with his enthralling purple ones. It surprised her, but she didn't show it on the surface. That's obviously because she's playing it cool. How can she expose her facial expressions easily?

Hans never did that.

"…Mina Harker is still at the large. The few hundreds of our comrades are still searching." She answered, moving closer to the edge of the roof they were resting on, pretending to search the crowds below them.

Theodore sighed, for the third time after he woke up. "I see."

The lycanthrope glances at her master. He'd been anxious about this Mina Harker ever since he knew about her escape from the laboratory. It was something Marian wouldn't understand. Being anxious—

Actually, she understood. She was anxious, after all, to kill that draculina and fulfil her revenge. Then again, there's always something beyond her core, telling her to take it easy, take it slow, so that she can spend more than just some 30 years with Theodore.

…_? _That was a familiar, painful tug right where her heart is.

Seeing as his partner is spacing out, _yet again_, Theodore gave a knowing smile, "Marian, what are you thinking about?"

The werewolf turns her head to looks at him, tilting her head slightly.

The vampire smiled, "The time to come is quite close, I think."

Those words, they were assuring yet irritating. It was as if he was constantly reminding her that they will part ways soon enough, as if he was sick of being with her—wait, is that the other way round?

"Theo, I'm not tired being with you?"

At first, she was a little confused by his surprised face. Had he not expect her to say that? And then she was relieved that he actually raised an eyebrow, almost like he was considering her words, and then when he flashed that broad grin—

If the neck guard of Hans's great coat didn't shield half of her face, her bright red face would've been exposed for Theodore to see, and probably laugh at.

* * *

**That's all from me today! Well, I wonder if Marian was too expressive for Hans's twin? Let me know at the Review section, thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just a heads-up warning first, this chapter is a little... disturbing? Well, yeah, in some sense.

**Disclaimers:** **I don't own any Hellsing characters but I do own my characters! Warning: May contain OOC elements and gores and vulgarities**

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: The past allies can also be new allies**

Being everywhere and nowhere actually has its benefits.

For one, Alucard can observe anyone, anywhere, anytime, without having to care about the limits (like having Integra find out his pranks earlier than expected). For two, he wouldn't need to waste his time getting to somewhere.

The only thing he didn't try, is to see whether he can travel through time.

After the hundredth glass of blood wine, Alucard finally heard his master calling for him through their mental link. If only it were an extermination mission, he'd be thrilled.

Phasing through the walls, he entered Integra's office with his trademark shark grin. "You called?" That was an unintentional purr, despite himself.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and explain yourself." Integra glared daggers at him, and she was _**very **_tempted to put a silver bullet through his forehead.

He raised an idle eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Who was that vampire, what was his business, and who is going to pay for that destroyed wall?" With each question, her voice was getting louder, and louder, and finally she slammed her palms on the surface of the desk, sending papers flying into the air.

As if contemplating the questions, the red-clad vampire laced his gloved fingers together, "Have you ever thought of the possibility whereby a human and a vampire mingle, Master?"

Maybe it was that orange-tinted glasses shielding his eyes, maybe it was just because he sounded serious, but Integra was very much interested in the reason why he asked that question.

"It's impossible for a human to mingle with a vampire." She ascertained sternly. There was no such records within the long histories, "Unless you're telling me that there are such cases only not recorded down."

Another smirk split his face, "Exactly." He unlaced his fingers and curled them in the forms of comparing two races, "If a human female were to conceive a child, she will die, indefinitely. The male vampire shall be branded a traitor and killed. However, what of the child?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Alucard. I don't have all day." Yes, she's getting annoyed by his dramatic way of explaining, because she gets the hint that he's mocking her some way or another—like he's talking to a little girl.

The vampire seemed a tad disappointed, but continued his story anyways.

"Shortly after I became the No-Life King—was it a little over 100 years? I found a strange lad dying a dog's death in the burnt field of what was remained after Wallachia's fall. He smelled like a human, yet he also smelled like a vampire." With that, a wicked—or what she'd describe as perversely sick—smirk replaced his usual grin. "A strange lad indeed."

Catching himself, Alucard never thought he would once again feel the need to taste that oddly scrumptious virgin human-mixed-vampire blood. A frown found its way to his face, "Theodore was a Halfling, a half-assed existence that don't belong anywhere."

Integra raised an eyebrow. "_Was_? Do you mean he isn't a Halfling now?"

"My powerful blood made him a complete existence, belong rightfully to the realm of night. It's surprising how he became incomparably powerful than he was in the past."

Integra was suddenly reminded of the strange request from Cheddar Village, where ghouls once infested. Pulling out the manila folder from one of the drawers, she places it on the desk, "Look at that and tell me what you think."

Alucard thought it was weird for Integra to ask for his opinion about something work-related. Nonetheless, he picked the folder up, open it and starts scanning the contents.

Another crooked smile plastered across his face. "Oh? The bodies found in Cheddar Village are certainly vampires'. What were they doing there?"

"That's what I would like to know." Lighting a cigar, Integra shoved it between her lips and sucked in a breath before exhaling it roughly. "I suppose that Theodore-whoever-he-is knows. Bring that folder, and Seras along too."

The vampire just gave her a mocking chortle, "Just give me the orders, Integra, my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

It's been a good 33 years since she last heard him addressing her this way. And that annoying smirk of his is rather contagious, for a similar but a far more humane smirk replaced her strict frown.

"Search and Destroy, servant."

* * *

Theodore was not happy with the turn of events. No, it's not because of the fact that he suddenly remembered that there were no news from his comrades that went to the Cheddar Village. It's also not because of the fact that he just felt the almighty, dark and rich presence of his ex-master.

No, it's because of what the sadistic monster requested next. Really.

"What," The roux gave a half-hearted smirk, "Are you actually asking me for help now, Alucard?"

"Cheeky brat. Your ears must have rotted." Alucard scoffed, "It's an order from my master."

Theodore scowled. "Why do I have to oblige?"

"Defying my master means I will have to kill you right here and now, which isn't something my master demands."

"So?"

"Obey or I make you."

Theodore pulled out a long and heavy sigh. "Can't you ever ask for help in a better way?"

Pulling out his Jackal, the vampire emptied a whole magazine case. Among all the deflected bullets, there was one that deflected another bullet and scraped Theodore's cheek.

"I have never asked for help, and I will never ask for help."

Blood oozed out from the wound, bringing out the hunger within the red-clad vampire. In an instant, Alucard appeared before Theodore, looming over him.

Theodore would never anticipate his ex-master to flick out his long serpentine tongue in a quick lash to his blood, freaking him out. Out of reflex and instincts, he punched the elder vampire square in his face, sending him flying backwards into the air.

"THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?!" Rubbing furiously against the part where that disgusting feeling still lingers, Theodore felt all his hair standing on its end.

A loud, sickening laughter echoed as Alucard stood up, his face fixing within seconds. "This is surprising. You are still a virgin?"

Beet red flushed his face, "Shut up you pervert freak! It doesn't concern you whether or not I'm a virgin!"

Another mocking laughter bristled him. "Stop laughing!"

Lunging at his ex-master, Theodore transformed his hands into monstrous claws emitting purplish-black flames. He was only glad he sent Marian away for a slight scouting mission before Alucard arrived, if not she'd surely try to stop him.

Exposed to the sinister aura of his ex-fledgling, Alucard felt his own power heightening to match his excitement. "Wonderful! Come at me! Show me everything you got, Theodore!"

"You damned sadistic pervert!"

Swiping one of his claws, Theodore let himself get caught before he slammed a boot into Alucard's head, twisting himself in an impossible angle that his wrist broke with a crack, and then he descended another claw, slicing his back with five ugly marks. Blood splashed against the cement floor.

Landing on the floor a few feet behind and away from Alucard, Theodore turned himself and dashed swiftly towards the vampire again, giving him no time to react properly… or so he thought.

Baskerville launched from Alucard's shadows, clamping down into his shoulder after he slipped from avoiding a direct attack that could've ripped his head off his shoulders. Growling, Theodore grabbed the hellhound's head with his flaming claws before tearing it off his shoulders, pulling apart his flesh in its jaws.

The transformation spread to his elbows, burning two of the hellhound's red eyes when he slammed one of his elbows into its face. The dog yelped in pain as it released the torn flesh from its jaws.

Theodore didn't bother to watch his wounds sizzle to heal, because he was too busy being bothered by the fact that Alucard is sprawled on all fours, in the pool of blood that came from Theodore's once-gaping wounds, lapping the blood up like a dog.

By now the roux is more disgusted and appalled than ready to fight. He felt like he was being toyed with. And then there's the fucking slurping sounds that made his stomach do a 180 degrees turn.

"I get it, I understand. I'll listen to you, and get my ass to your master." Theodore palmed his face in exasperation, "So stop that animalistic behaviour. It's disgusting. Period."

A few seconds of pause later, Alucard rose to his full height, that shit-eating grin marring his relatively handsome face, "That's just too bad. Enjoying the taste of blood in a battlefield is truly magnificent."

"Yeah, right." Theodore watched nonchalantly as his ex-master absorbed the leftovers with his shadows. "You wasted two of my lives just for your stupid purpose."

"Mere trivial two lives." Alucard sounded disappointed.

* * *

**That's all from me today! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
